Somewhere,Sometime, Someplace
by Tear Droplet
Summary: Somewhere,sometime,there would be someplace for me.A place for someone like me.One who doesn't belong,one who is an outcast,one who is forgotten and unwanted.But why am I still here? I who doesn't belong with the devils nor angels nor humans. For I am...
1. Prolouge

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay I know I still have a lot of stories to finish but I just couldn't resist typing a new story. Please bear with me and their late updates.

**Natsume:** A solution to all your problems is to just stop.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ It's quite rude to start something and just stop.

**Natsume:** Hn whatever

**Mikan:** Why do you always seem like the protagonist for most stories?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Cuz u r

**Mikan…**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, I really like stories that have to do with heaven and hell and angels and devils so I decided to write my own ^^. This is only a prologue for now but I'll see if I can get a chapter uploaded as fast I can. I'm also writing my other stories as fast as I can despite the fact that I'm possibly failing school but don't worry, I'll think of something. Mikan please give them the disclaimer so I don't get sued.

**Mikan:** Whatever, the only thing that Tear Droplet owns are her story's plot and her rights to her own characters. She doesn't own Gakuen Alice though nor their characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh here's a little summary of my story. I'm not that bright with summaries so it would help if you read the story before you start judging whether you like it or not.

Summary: Angels and Devils have always been different. One lives on the light side while the other the dark. They only accept their kind and no more. With this in hand, where shall Mikan go? She who is neither a pure angel nor devil but half of each has no where to go. She is hated by each side but just maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to find the light with the help of a little devil by the name of Hyuuga Natsume.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time in a time where no one remembers, there lived 3 worlds. The worlds were the Heavens, Hells, and finally Earth. In these worlds, lived the angels in the heavens and the devils in the hells and the humans on earth. The two never got a long but they did care for their own kind. Amongst all these angels and devils, there lived the High Princess Yuka of Hell's Country and High Prince Yukihara of the Heavens._

_The two of them had an unexpected meeting in place called Alice Academy, a place where angels and devils can live in harmony but these two meetings eventually turned into love. But as you may know, this was forbidden ordeal for these kingdoms. Despite the fact that they were royals of their own kingdoms which were rivals and they knew the consequences, they got married in the end. _

_The two worlds exploded in rage and a war had broken out between them. As a result of the distortion of the two worlds, the humans had a world too because the evil and the good couldn't be held in one place. God finally stepped in and put an end to the war. The two had a court trial and finally came to the conclusion that the opposing side should think of the punishment._

_Princess Yuka's punishment from the heavens was a never ending sleep in a special iced room in the heavens. She was frozen in time in a never ending sleep. Prince Yukihara's punishment however is unknown though. He was never seen after that incident._

_But legend has it that these two had a child. A child with wings just like an angel but they pure black like a devil._

Slowly, the people started to forget that this was a true story and thought of it as a legend or myth to tell their kids so nothing war-like would ever happen again and to tell them about forbidden love and the consequences. Though little by little, the people telling the story eventually decreased and hardly anyone knows of this legend now.

Do you think this legend is true? Well I sure do. You know why? I'll let you in a secret. It's because I'm that child.

My name is Mikan Sakura, I was born from an angel and devil making me a half of each. In case you're wondering, I am age 15 in the heaven and hell world times and I want to tell you a little about my life. Won't you listen to me?

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well…. How was it? Good? Boring? Not worth your time? Okay? I'll wait and see? Could be better? It would be nice if you guys told me your opinion so I can fix it. Remember, this is only a prologue people. I'll update this again as soon as I'm satisfied with the number of reviews. I'm not asking for a big number but maybe 5-10 for a start would be nice. Oh do please review. I already kinda thought this story throughout already.

**Mikan:** All you people do yourself a favor and don't review.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Mikan!? Why do you say that!? What happened to your nice personality!?

**Mikan:** You're alternating my personality remember? Just like many authors do.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I'm sorry. Please review. In the meanwhile, I'll work on my other stories.


	2. Half meets Whole

_**Tear Droplet**_: Okay, not a lot of reviews but oh well, what more can I ask for from a prologue. This took longer than I expected to type but that's what I get for failing classes. I just hope I can graduate this year.

**Mikan:** I'm the half in this chapter's name aren't I?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I don't really want to be racist but yea….

**Mikan:** Who's the whole?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Uhh… read and find out

**Mikan:** How can I read it if I'm the protagonist

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Act and find out

**Mikan:** This isn't a play

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Whatever, you'll find out at the end of this chapter

**Mikan:** Whatever

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Mikan please do the disclaimer

**Mikan:** Make me, I mean sure, I mean whatever. Tear Droplet only owns the right to her story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Have a happy reading time.

* * *

**Half meets Whole**

"Mikan? Mikan. Mikan!" I hear a voice call out.

"Huh?" I ask looking up from my leaning position.

"I asked you if I you're feeling okay" my senpai/friend/guardian, Misaki asked me.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled putting my arm back on the arm of the carriage and leaned my hand on it.

"Now Mikan, you shouldn't really talk back to her like that" my other senpai/friend/guardian Tsubasa said.

"Not my fault" I replied "It's my nature after all" I said sarcastically remarking the same words those two always use on me.

"Now Mikan, that behavior won't get you anywhere when we get to Alice Academy" Misaki replied.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Hey remember me? If not, let me refresh your memory. My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a half angel and devil. Before today, I was living in the heavens with Misaki Harada an angel, and Tsubasa Andou a devil. Just for you to know before you go asking why a devil is living in the heavens, he didn't really but he often came up to the heavens and stayed with us for a couple of days. Angels and Devils could visit opposite worlds you see but most don't because they're not at a respectful level to go there or it might be awkward.

Tsubasa-senpai though really doesn't care about the awkwardness even though he was forced to live with us. Okay, you're probably confused now. Well to make a short story short, after my parents were punished, I had no one to raise me so the two worlds had another one of those stupid meetings and came in conclusion that I was to live in the heavens and be raised by both an angel and devil so it would be fair to both worlds. We were to live together like a happy family with Misaki as my mother and Tsubasa as my father even though their both not really 18 in the heavens and hells times but that's not really how things work here alright. You don't have to be 18 like in the human world.

I don't really mind. In fact, it really feels like we were one big happy family. Probably because these two act like an old married couple already. Don't worry, nothing will happen to the YET but if they go far into getting married and having a child like my parents then that's where chaos will occur once more.

In case I forgot to mention this, yes, they are both from royal families. Royals done in this world are done by rankings. Tsubasa-senpai is the descendant of the royals ranked 4 th after my mother. (My mother was the first. Hello? She's the high princess and Tsubasa is the 4 th). Misaki is ranked third in the royals in the heavens. (My father was first in the heavens) In case you haven't drilled it in your mind yet, yes I'm number 1 in both worlds. This is why they didn't punish me as well. I'll explain all this royal crap some other day because it's getting boring.

Anyway, withdrawing from the explanations and returning to the present, we are currently on a carriage drawn by 2 huge White Cranes and headed towards Alice Academy.

Should I refresh your memory again? Might as well. Alright, yes this is the very same Alice Academy where my parents met. It is the only place where I can really get my schooling without rumors starting about me. Just for your record, I never really went to school so this is actually my first time. I've been home schooled by my 2 guardians for all my life and now I finally get to go to school since the two agreed on it. Whoopee yay for me huh? I've only been homed school to avoid suspicion that I'm that very princess from the legend.

Now are we done with all the explanations? I sure do hope so because this is getting boring. Freak, I'm sorry if I was speaking rudely all this time. Like you might have heard earlier, this is my nature. I often switch personalities. I switch from being cold, rude, mean, etc to warm, sweet, nice, etc. You can probably guess my personality now huh? What's my true personality? Hmm, I don't know. This IS my personality alright? I act the way I act. You can't change that.

Anyway, returning back to our carriage ride.

"Ah, it's nice that you can finally go to a real school" Tsubasa-senpai said in a relaxing tone. "I was beginning to think that'll you'll never get any decent learning"

"Maybe because you were such a lousy teacher" I replied

"Hey, not my fault I can't teach. I'm not even aiming to be a teacher anyway" he said defensively.

"Then what are you aiming to be?" I asked slyly

"Hmm I haven't thought about that yet" he answered

"Are you thinking about having a family?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

"Hmm… are you going to have children?"

"I guess, to carry down the family bloodline. Being a father sounds nice"

"Is you wife going to be Misaki-senpai?"

"Yeah, she's going to be my wife. We'll have lots of children and wait WHAT!?"

WHACK

I couldn't help but snicker. Those two's fights always seem to amuse me. I know I'm a bad angel aren't I? Thinking fights are entertaining. It's obvious that those two like each other anyway.

"Ahem, don't you think that today's weather is great for open air carriage riding?" Misaki said regaining her composure from attacking Tsubasa who was leaning on the other side of the carriage all beaten up.

"Yeah, I guess, would be better flying" I muttered.

I am forbidden to catch a lot of attention not that my wings don't already catch enough attention. This is why I was forced to stay cooped up in the house most of the time. My wings are black hello. If they see my wings, they'll know something is up. Only those who know the legend that is. The people who don't know the legend think I'm some overgrown Kuro-Tenshi. Some angels were born with black or gray wings but as they grow, around age 9-10, they're wings should start becoming white. Mines of course stay black because I'm not Sei-Tenshi. I'm more of a Jun-Tenshi and Mao.

"Now Mikan, you know they said that we can't fly there" Misaki started.

"It's because my wings will catch too much attention" I finished for her.

It's not fair. I really want to fly but I can't. What good are wings if I can't fly? I feel like a chicken or penguin but penguins could at least swim.

One day, I would just want to spread my wings and sore through the sky. I've only flew once when I was young but I got into deep trouble for doing so. I'm like a caged canary with clipped wings.

"Ok we're here" Misaki stated as we came to a landing.

I looked at the building. It was pretty huge but then again, everything looks huge to me since I hardly see any buildings.

I looked around. Hmm, this place is not bad for somewhere in the world of the humans. YES ALICE ACADEMY IS ON EARTH!

"Wait here while we go confirm your arrival" they said as they left towards a building.

They both go to Alice Academy already so they're familiar with this area already. This sucks, I have a feeling I'm going to get lost on my first day. I am currently somewhere in the middle of Japan on Earth which is a place where I never been and if I am going to surely get lost. One of the many things I hate.

It would probably take a while before those two returns so I got out and began to stretch. I looked around. This place was pretty huge and why the heck there is a huge forest here? I began walking around and eventually came across a brick wall. Must be used to keep humans out, typical.

I began to walk back to the carriage and started to pet the two cranes. Must be nice to be able to do whatever they please even though they're not exactly free but at least they are let out every so often.

"Okay Mikan we're done!" Misaki's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"That look you guys pretty long" I said.

"Long? We were only in there for about 5-10 minutes!" Tsubasa exclaims.

"Every minute you waste of my life I'll never get back" I replied.

"Mikan-chan, don't talk like that! A high princess of the heavens is a role model for the rest. What would you do if everyone starts acting like you!?" Misaki exclaims.

"Hey cool it, it's her nature" Tsubasa said in a carefree tone.

"You're influencing her too much!" Misaki yells giving him her famous hard punches on his head.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two flirting and argue, can we get a move on it? The luggage isn't going to transport itself" I stated pointing to the luggage that was with us all the way on the back.

"Ah, your right, we should get moving" Misaki said as she walked towards the carriage.

"Hey, Mikan-chan, does that mean you like seeing me being injured?" Tsubasa said with tears following Misaki.

"It's my nature" I mocked the very words he said.

"Sigh, maybe I'm right. Maybe I'm teaching you too much" Tsubasa said when he climbed on.

"No your not. None of you guys taught me how to act. I act however I want to act" I mumbled.

The other two then remained quiet throughout the ride to our new house on earth which bored me so I eventually fell asleep.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

"Mikan, we're here" a voice says waking me up.

"Ughn" I reply as I slowly open my eyes. The light shown brightly so I had to block the light from my eyes.

"I said we're here" Misaki said again as I finally got up and looked at our new house. Jeesh, it looks just like the old one but not exact. It was all white but the surrounding trees casted a shadow that gave it a sinister feeling therefore, giving it an overall view of warm looking yet scary. Look just because I'm half of each doesn't mean I have to live in that environment. Then again, I can't really choose between them.

"Go on in. Tsubasa already brought everything in and everything is just about unpacked. You can unpack your stuff in your room which is up the spiral stairs" she said.

I walked in the house and sure enough, everything was just about unpacked.

"Hey Mikan" Tsubasa greeted "your room is…"

"Up the spiral stairs" I finished while pointing at some spiral stairs at the corner of the house across the room.

"Ugh, yeah" he replies as I begin walking towards the stairs.

I took noticed how the whole place was carpeted, even the stairs itself. When I reached the top there was a door which I presumed was unlocked so I went in. Man, my new room is a bit smaller then the one I originally had but I don't have a lot of stuff so it doesn't make any difference.

The room itself already had a bed, a dresser, 2 large windows, and another door most likely leading to the hallway to other rooms, carpeting, a work table, and a movable chair. My bean bag was already out there in the open along with my bags.

I walked up to the bags and unzipped my white book bag with small wings on it. I took out a black jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a six pointed star locket. I took it out and put it on myself. This locket is very precious to me. I only didn't wear it on the journey because I was scared of losing it. You know why? Too bad, I'm not telling you. I've told you one of my secrets already and I'm not telling you anymore. Maybe I will one day but you tell me a first. (Mikan: XP)

A tap on the window then calls me back to my room. Oh, I almost forgot. I got up and walked towards the window. Just as I expected, there was a small white bird outside the window. I pushed opened the window and greeted the bird with a "Hello Kazusa"

Kazusa tweeted happily in response.

Kazusa is my pet bird or supposedly she is. I had first got her as a present when I was 4 and I tried setting her free because I don't want her to be locked up like I am but she always returns back to me no matter what. I guess she just likes being at my side since she will always come whenever I call

"Here to visit me once again?" I asked

She nodded happily.

"Hey Mikan, are you done unpacking?" Misaki's voice calls out as she walked in the room. "Oh hi Kazusa, it's been a while" she says again as she places some stuff on the bed.

"Mikan I brought you your school uniforms, your student id, a map of the school, and the key to the room. For the uniform, you don't have to wear the whole thing. As long as you wear a part of it then it'll be fine " Misaki tells me "School starts tomorrow so get a good night rest" she says before walking out the door and closing it.

"School starts tomorrow" I repeated after she left. I walked over to my bed pushed over the stuff on it and fell down on the bed.

"Ah Kazusa, do you think everyone's going to stare at my wings and start weird rumors?" I asked.

Kazusa gave an uneasy tweet.

"Sigh, it is what's expected" I continued.

"Do you think I'll be able to make any friends?" I asked. Before she could say anything I answered for her "most likely not. What are the chances that anyone would like to make friends with someone who's a half'

Kazusa then began tweeting a lot.

"Ha ha, thanks Kazusa" I replied as I petted her. "Hey, let's look at that map" I said as I got up and grabbed the map.

"Hmm the school doesn't have much for someplace big" I stated as Kazusa perched on my shoulder and looked on with me. Soon I started to remember the place by heart and fell a sleep.

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to end there but ohh well, I typed a bit extra)

The next morning

"Mikan! Wake up or you're going to be late!" Misaki's voice screeched into my room.

"Huh?" I replied as I got up and checked the alarm clock right next to me that I had unpacked.

Freak, there were like only 10 minutes left. I shot out the bed and began to change as quickly as I could. Kazusa was still fast asleep. Figures, we're both heavy sleepers and mornings aren't our things. She could at least wake up early if she wanted to. I envy her, no need to go to school. Heck, this is my first time anyway. I quickly combed my dark brown hair and checked to make sure that my wings were carefully tucked into the black school jacket I was wearing with the white dress the jacket was on top of. I buckled the jacket (A/N: The jacket is those that have a buckle around the waist). I put on some silver hoop earrings on and a charm bracelet on my left hand.

I quickly put on the black boots of the uniform and grabbed my school bag that Misaki had packed for me and ran down the spiral steps to the front doors where Tsubasa and Misaki were waiting for me.

"Hey chibi took you long enough" Tsubasa greeted.

He was practically wearing one of the school uniform itself which was basically a black suit only not in a tidy way like he didn't button and he was just having the tie around his neck but not tied up.

"Wearing black and white again?" Misaki continued when she saw what I was wearing.

She was wearing a white blouse with her the school's blue checkered skirt.

"Couldn't decided between them" I replied "I don't want my wings to stand out too much with all that white"

"I know but still, you've grown too fond of those two" she replied.

"So, hey Misaki, isn't the blue checkered skirt for middle school?" I asked.

"Eh, I prefer it over the yellow one for high" she replied.

"Can we speed it up? We're going to be late and Jinno is probably going to scold us at the opening ceremony" Tsubasa said.

"Jinno? Who's Jinno?" I asked.

"A teacher at the school. He's an angel but most people say he should be a devil instead" Tsubasa replied "Now let's hurry up" he said again grabbing our arms.

Alice Academy isn't actually a long walk but we took the stupid carriage anyway not to catch any attention.

We flew quickly and soon we came to the school's parking lot.

"This school has basically just about all the royals attending" Misaki told me when we got off "Maybe you'll be able to meet some of them"

"Yeah, sure, like royals would interact with people outside. Even if they did find out I'm a royal, what do I tell them? 'Oh you want to know what place I am? I'm the daughter of the high prince and princess from heaven and hell. Oh no need to think of me as weird. I'm just half'" I said sarcastically.

"Mikan, change that behavior. I'm sure you'll be able to make friends without them finding out you're a half. I believe it might be ok for some to find out you are a half since you are going to a school, and this school is basically run by the heads, but as long as not everyone finds out, I think It'll be okay" Misaki says.

"Yeah, just be yourself and you'll be fine" he says all jolly as he gives me a huge pat in the back "All the teachers here I believe know who you are and some of them knew your parents so you can always go to them or come to us"

"Yea, sure" I reply.

"Now let's go to the opening ceremony" he says dragging me there.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Just as I had expected, everyone was staring at me, more at my wings though during the opening ceremony though Misaki and Tsubasa tried to hide them as best as they could. Jeesh, could these people mind other people's privacy?

I could feel tons of stares on me and I could hear their whispers.

"Hey, that girl next to those two royals has black angel wings"

"Is she like an overgrown kuro tenshi?"

"Look, the two royals of the third of both sides are standing really close to her"

"Is she aquatinted with them?'

"Why is she wearing black and white? Shouldn't angels like wear bright colors?"

"Just ignore them Mikan" Tsubasa whispers.

"HEY NO TALKING!" a voice shouts from one of the adults making everyone shut up. I look up at the teacher as he gives me a weird stare that I avoided.

Ignore them, he says. There's nothing better to do. This opening ceremony is boring. All they're talking about is stuff like welcoming back students who previously attended and welcoming those who just are. Also explaining dumb rules and explaining the teaching code.

"And that concludes are opening ceremony. Please now go to you respective classrooms" the person talking says as everyone cheered that this thing was over. As some exited the place, I could feel more stares on my and more rumors or gossip or whatever you call it spreading around.

"Okay Mikan, good luck at your first day" Misaki tells me.

"Misaki and I are fifth formers so we can't have class with you but good luck" Tsubasa adds.

"I don't need you two always babysitting me" I tell them.

I am a third former. The grading here is a bit odd. You don't have to be the same age to be in the same class with someone but you have to be in the same former as them. Third former is kind of like a freshman and fifth former is near senior. I guess junior is what you could call it but whatever former you're in is basically how much you learn. Each former is deciphered from the pins that they wear on the chest but I'll go into that some other time.

"Okay, so we make our part here and we'll meet you at the front gates after school. If you ever need to see us during like break or something, feel free to. We're not hard to find or we'll most likely go to you" Tsubasa says.

"Alright" I replied as we made our separate ways.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

As I expected, everyone was staring at me when I entered the classroom (even though I entered through the back) and they are still staring at me. I decided to sit all the way on the back of the room near the window so no one would stare at me from the back and I like staring out the window.

Currently I was resting my head on my hand staring out the window. The whole classroom was filling up by the minute. It got louder each time and more stares came to me. Maybe it was better if I never attended school. Can't we at least hide our stupid wings when going to school? I ignored all the stares and murmurs and continued to stare out the window.

Soon, I had noticed something had flown on the closest branch near me. I looked carefully and soon saw that it was Kazusa. She was perching on the branch ruffling up her feathers. I smiled inwardly and gave and sent her a little hello in my mind. She looked up and started tweeting a lot. It's her way of saying hello. It's great that she always seems to be with me whenever I feel down or anything.

My little happy moment was ruined when I sensed some people sitting around me. Jeesh, this is something new. Why would anyone sit next to me unless there aren't any more seats left which there definitely were.

I ignored them and continued to stare out the window. Kazusa had flown off. I mentally sighed as I kind of felt lonely now. I then heard the front doors slide open as I heard a teacher walked in. Actually, the footsteps sound too fast and happy for some to walk in. It sounds more like skipping.

"Hello my new class" a familiar voice echoed through the room and shutting up all the noise.

At least it's quiet now, but why did that voice sound so familiar? I looked up and who do I see but Narumi Anjo. My eyes grew a bit wide as he sent a friendly 'nice to see you again' smile which I ignored by turning back to the window. I could feel some stares on me now. Jeesh, did he have to make it so obvious that he directed that smile to me?

Narumi Anjo was a friend of both my mother and father so he definitely knows that I'm a half. He's an angel that often came to the house when I was young. He said I could call him my father but I'm not calling him that. I have my own father and it's not him even though he did have a crush on my mother.

"My name is Narumi as some of you might know and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Let's begin with the attendance" he says as he starts to read some names off the attendance sheet.

I ignored every single name. What? It doesn't involve me and it'll never will. What's the point of memorizing people who you will probably never talk to?

"Sakura Mikan"

"………."

"SaKuRa MiKaN"

"……….."

"Mikan-chan could you at least reply when we take the attendance?" Narumi whines.

"Here" I said in a bored tone.

"Thank you" he replies as he continues to read some names.

I could feel people staring at me right about now. Jeesh, can they mind their own business?

Kazusa then flies back to the branch.

'Where have you been Kazusa? Can you like poke everyone's eyeballs out? They keep staring at me or my wings, whatever it is' I said in my thoughts

Kazusa shakes her head viciously of my request.

"Alright so we agree that Yuu Tobita-san would be our class president right?" Narumi's voice echoes in through the room. Jeesh, how loud does he have to talk?

"Agreed" some of them answered.

I looked up in the front to see them talking about an angel with short brown hair, glasses, and wearing the classic school uniform. I think I've seen him before but oh well. He must be one of those higher class angels or something that Misaki had showed me a picture of one time.

Class continued throughout the day and I didn't pay attention to a single word anybody said. The only thing that I payed attention to was when I teachers walked in and introduced themselves. The math teacher Jinno I believe was his name kept giving me a hard time to ignore his class. With his glares, he should be a devil instead of an angel but you can't change what you are sadly. Even if it was possible, I wouldn't know what to choose.

Even during break nobody came over, not that I minded or anything. I don't care if no one talks to me though it would be better to be doing something else other than looking out the window. The only thing that annoyed me though was the stupid girls squealing about some guy sitting next to me. Ugh, ever heard of peace and quiet people?

Class was finally over now and people were starting to pack up. I began packing slowly. There was no rush. Misaki and Tsubasa don't get out till at least in another 30 minutes or so. I heard that they got into one of those stupid fights again and got punished and now have to clean up the classrooms.

Just when I was almost done packing, the guy next to me swiftly got up. I couldn't help but look from the corner of my eye and see what was all the fuss about. There stood a guy with raven hair, wearing an almost same version of Tsubasa-senpai's school uniform with his bag slouched over his shoulder. He must have sensed me looking at him or something because I could see him look from the corner of his eyes at me as he walked by and quickly returned back to the front as he walked to the front of the room to exit. I feel like I saw him before. He must too have some high rank status.

Just when I was packing the last of my books, the girl in front of me quickly got up and left the room. She had short purplish hair and she was wearing the school's black skirt with the buckle and her own black jacket. For some strange reason, I think I know her but from where and how?

When I was about to get up from my seat a voice had called out for me.

"Sakura? Sakura Mikan?" a masculine voice said.

I looked to see who and there sitting diagonal from me was a boy angel with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"It is! Sakura-san, do you remember me? It's me Nogi Ruka" he said.

"Nogi Ruka" I replied "I remember you, you used to come over the house back when you were little"

"Yeah, that's me. It's great that you still remembered me. How have you been? I haven't seen you for like years. I see you still didn't grow out of your black wings" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah…." I murmured. "Anyway, I see you still keep your bunny with you" I said again when I noticed a bunny right next to him.

"Yeah" he laughed "Anyway, I must me holding you from getting home. I'm sorry. I have to go too anyway. I have to find my friend who just left. It was great seeing you again though. I'll see you tomorrow" he says as he quickly gets up and leaves the room.

"Yeah" I replied as I too get up to leave the room. I could feel lots of people staring at me as I left the room. I wouldn't blame them.

Ruka Nogi is an angel prince ranked 2 nd after me. We met when we were young. He was playing with his bunny when his bunny ran away from him for some reason and he followed it to my house. I was playing out in the yard at this time, that's how I met him. Soon after that day, he had came over tons of times with his mother to play. He doesn't know that I'm the High Princess of both worlds and he doesn't know that I'm a half either. That's why he still thinks I still didn't outgrow the black wings. I don't think his mother knows either.

I continued to walk down the halls till I got outside. I walked towards the wall like I did yesterday. I kept walking along the wall till I met the corner.

"Kazusa should be somewhere around here" I accidently said out loud.

A tweet was soon heard as she flew down and landed on my finger of the hand I held out.

"Sorry it took so long" I said as I petted her.

"I knew something was weird" a masculine spoke from the shadows.

I turned to see who it was. It was the same boy who sat next to me.

"I thought it was just my imagination but I can smell the blood of a devil mixed with the blood of an angel" he says.

"Natsume!" I hear Ruka's voice calling as he ran towards him "I was looking all over for you, so this is where you are" he said in between pants. "Oh hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Natsume? No wonder he looked familiar. He must be Natsume Hyuuga, a devil prince ranked 2 nd after me.

"Don't you find it quite weird?" Natsume continues.

"I guess you aren't as dense after all" a feminine voice then is heard.

I turn to see who had just said that. It was the girl who was sitting in front of me and no wonder I felt like I knew her. I did know her. She was Hotaru Imai, a devil princess ranked 3 rd.

"But since you still aren't that smart, I'll answer your question" Hotaru continues. "Meet Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka Azumi and Yukihara Izumi. Half devil and half angel. Aka, the High Princess of both worlds" Hotaru said in a strong voice.

A strong gust of wind then blew towards out as silence surrounded us.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well how was it? Good, bad, okay, average? I used a couple of angel classification and one romaji word in the story that you might have not known so here are the translations of them:

**Kuro-Tenshi**-Black Angel

**Jun-Tenshi**-Semi Angel

**Sei-Tenshi**-Full Angel

**Mao**-Devil

I'll be using more Japanese romaji further in the chapters but I thought I'll give you guys a break and hardly use any for once. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as I did typing it. ^^ I hope I can get a couple more reviews now that I actually have an actual chapter uploaded. I find it weird how when I put lots of efforts in some stories, people hardly read/review for them but when I hardly put any, I get more then I usually get. In the meanwhile, Special thanks for the following people:

For reviewing:

_Winter.r Moonlight.t Sonata.a_

_Your Innocent Eyes_

_domino90_

For adding this story in their alerts 

_Winter.r. Moonlight.t Sonata.a_

_yuz_

_domino90_

For adding this story to their favorites

_Creamykittykat_

For adding me on Author Alert

_Winter.r Moonlight.t Sonata.a_

For adding me on their Favorite Authors

_AnnaPetLover13_

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah, I didn't feel like having the characters thank you guys this chapter because I got lazy but MAYBE next chapter ^^. I'll update as soon as I can.

-Many thanks to you


	3. Hotaru Imai

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh it's been so long since I last updated, I apologize. I've been quite lazy and because of it I think I forgot what I was supposed to write for this chapter. I started and now I don't remember what I was going to write so up too like some part I'm just going to BS it because there is no point in trying to recall so I'll just type with the flow. I thought of this story during my emotional time period which was when I started to think real deep about things which is why Mikan was talking like that in the previous chapter but now that that's over, I don't know what to write anymore. I'll keep this short so you can read even though this was planned as a mini story.

I only own this story's plot or what's left of it.

* * *

**Hotaru Imai**

_I turn to see who had just said that. It was the girl who was sitting in front of me and no wonder I felt like I knew her. I did know her. She was Hotaru Imai, a devil princess ranked 3 rd._

Hotaru Imai, a princess from the Hells ranked 3 rd on the Royal Charting. A girl with dark raven hair that can be mistaken as purple and cold purple eyes. She is age 15 in the H&H times. She was one of my very first friends despite the fact that I was only supposed to live in the Heavens. Here's a mini story on how.

It was sometime when I was 3 or 4. I don't remember exactly but it was around that time. I never met anyone outside from the people who I lived with and only a small amount of those who came visit such as Narumi. I had just learned how to fly with my wings secretly and just so happened that I had my opportunity to fly and meet her because of it.

"Misaki, did you find her yet!?" Tsubasa shouted as he panted hard.

"No, and I'm guessing you didn't either" Misaki replied just as tired as Tsubasa was.

"Let's split up and search again" Tsubasa stated as he prepared himself to turn around and run again.

They've been doing this since about 8 yesterday morning only yesterday was a much slower pace.

"Roger that" Misaki replied as she started to turn the opposite direction "Oh and Mikan, we'll be out again. Sorry to leave you home alone again but you know this, it's urgent" Misaki stated looking at me.

I was wondering when they were going to notice me. These two have been running around non stop ever since they read that piece of paper and started looking for her. I had just awoken from my sleep and was now sitting on the staircases watching the action go by.

"We won't know when we'll be back but don't stay up late. The food is on the kitchen counter and the same for yesterday only today Narumi won't be coming over" she said "play nicely by yourself at home and don't leave the house. Remember to be careful with sharp objects etc. If anything, either one of us will call you or you can call us alright Mikan?"

"Hai!" I replied happily

"Okay, I'll take my leave now" Misaki said as she dashed out the door.

I stared at the door that Misaki had just left in for a while. When I was sure that no one was going to come back I got right up and dusted my white dress.

"Yosh" I said out loud as I stared to go down the couple of steps. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a note and placed in on the kitchen counter. I then put on my shoes and grabbed an extra key to the house.

In case you don't know what I'm doing, I'm heading out alright? Where am I going? I'm going to head out to the other world. No, not the humans but Hell. Why may you ask? Well I've already know the area of the Heavens a bit well so its time for the Hells. After all, I am the Princess for both of them so I should be allowed to go wherever I want right?

I quietly headed out the house and locked the door making sure nobody saw me. I unfurled my wings and started to flap. Flying isn't really as hard as you think but then again, you can't fly right so I guess you wouldn't know.

I fell off the cloud that our neighborhood was on and descended to the world of Hells.

* * *

When I arrived, I looked around. It's not as bad as you might imagine (Maybe it is). Sure there are some cracks every so often with lava or whatever it is in it but it's really not bad. Sure it is quite dark and sinister looking but it was pretty ok. Its not as bad as everything thinks it is in my opinion. Then again, I have devils blood so I don't think much about the good and bad stuff. Everything seems ok to me.

I looked around my surroundings that I had landed in. This was my first time in the Hells so I really had no sense of direction here. I started to walk around looking at my surroundings. It was quite dark and it looked as if I was in an alley of some sort. No one was there thank goodness so no one can see my wings.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Freak, thought too soon

I turned around to see 3 devils older than me and from the looks of it; they weren't the same kind as Tsubasa was. Tsubasa-senpai told me how not all devils were like him. There were some that act all mean just like what you would think of but you can rarely see them. They usually hang out at abandoned neighborhoods or something like that was it? Freak, from the looks of it, I'm guessing that I had landed in the neighborhood. That was a smart move, NOT! At least not a lot of people were here. Wait; was that a good or bad thing? What's the difference anyway?

"Looks like a little angel had fell from the little heavens and landed here in our territory" the second devil had said.

"Hey look at this, guys! She has black wings!" the third one shouted from my behind. When did he get there!?

"Black wings? Are you serious?" the second one said as he came closer to look "Ah you're right!"

Ok, I was officially beginning to feel nervous but maybe they'll leave me alone. They are my kind, sorta.

"An angel here in the hells, around this territory, with black angel wings. Are you a Da tenshi?" the first one asked.

I didn't answer

"Hey, what do you think will happen if we'd announce it to public?" the second one asked.

"We can make millions!" the third one shouted

"Or we can make a huge fuss throughout all three worlds" the second one added.

"Well whatever we're going to do, none of it's going to happen if we don't capture her "the first one said," so what you are waiting for, get her!"

This might be the best time to run. I ran as fast as my feet could but sadly, my body is no better then a regular kid. I didn't have much exercise locked inside my own house but I still had a head start and those men looked like they didn't exercise much either.

I continued to run not knowing where I was to go. This seriously was an abandoned neighborhood. I continued to run but fatigue was building up so I slowed down. I turned back but I saw no one behind me so I started to slow down while running backwards.

Did I lose them?

"Gotcha" a masculine voice said as a strong arm gripped my head and the other covering my mouth.

Spoke too soon

"You caused us quite some trouble there you troublesome brat" he said.

I struggled through his grip as I punched him and kicked him but he didn't seem affected.

"Hey boss, I caught her!" he called as the other two came our way.

"Good job number two" he said

What a nice name, number two, the irony but this is no time to think about it. I had to get free or for the worse.

"Hey boss what should we do with her?" the third one asked.

"First tie her up so we don't need to go through that trouble again"

I struggled even harder. No way were they going to tie me up. I'm not going to get kidnapped by the likes of them. How dare they do this to their princess. Must be some rebellious devils. If I ever get out of this, I swear, they'll regret this.

"Little brat quit squirming before we do something you'll regret" the one gripping me said as he held up a dangerous looking weapon.

I struggled even harder but seeing that still hasn't gotten me anywhere I decided to do the last trick I had in my hand. I bit him hard. Ew, talk about germs but luckily for me he yelped out in pain and I escaped his grasp and tried to make my escape. Sadly I was caught again.

"Why you little brat, how dare you do that to number 2" he said as the other one was running around crying in pain.

Is this the end for me? I had no more tricks up my sleeves and it looks like he was going to hit me. Why did I disobey Tsubasa and Misaki? I should've stayed home but it's too late to start regretting stuff. That won't get me anywhere. Just when he was about to strike me (child abuse) I heard something rapidly come our way.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

These weird bullets had came out of nowhere hitting all the men. The guy holding me dropped me as I tried to comprehend what just happened. I didn't get much of a chance to because soon a hand grabbed mine and we both ran from the scene. Some time passed before we both slowed down and turned some alleyway.

"Hey are you alright?" a feminine voice asked.

I panted and nodded as I looked at my savior. It was a girl/devil with short purplish hair and purple eyes holding a gun like machine in her hand. She looked about my age and was wearing commoner clothes.

"Umm yeah… thanks for the help before" I said

"It's nothing" she said as she held my hand and walked me through the alleyway which looked like a complicated maze. "An angel shouldn't be down here in the first place but then again it wouldn't make a difference seeing what you are" she said

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, are you hurt?"

"I'm just a little dizzy and sore but overall fine" I replied

"What's your name?"

I really shouldn't be answering that question but she didn't kind of saved my life so it should be fair if I answer her right?

"It's Mikan"

"Mikan huh? Here come inside and we'll treat any wounds" she said as she led me into this house which was in an abandoned like neighborhood too but it didn't look that bad.

She let go of my hand and placed down the mechanic on a table.

"Ho—I mean Ru-chan, is that you?" an old man said as he came out a room. "What's this? A guest?"

"I found her being bullied by those no good trio. Can you tend to her wounds?" she said as she sat down and started to drink some tea.

"Yes, it's no problem" he said as he retreated to a different room and returned with a health kit.

I looked at him. I knew something was off from the beginning. This man was neither an angel nor devil. He was human. I stared at him as he tended to my wounded knees and such.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes he's human" the girl who saved me or should I say Ru-chan said. "I won't go into details, but I would appreciate it if you kept it a secret that he's living here. I also apologize for how your first time to this world wasn't so pleasant. This isn't one of the 'good' neighborhoods and it often has those kinds of people lurking around so it's best to be careful. The world does run on money and status doesn't it?" she sighed as she took a sip.

I kept quiet

"There" the man said "no pain right?"

I shook my head

"It's rare to have visitors coming here" he said as he packed up the first aid kit "especially an angel"

I continued to keep quiet

"I'm what you can say Ru-chan's guardian. You can call me Ouji-chan if you'd like. I'd always wanted a grandchild of my own"

I continued to keep quiet

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while" he said as he got up and exited to put the kit away.

"So… um Ru-chan, thanks for saving me back there again"

"It's nothing" she said emotionlessly.

Great, how am I supposed to start a conversation with this? We have me a girl with random emotions appearing at random times and a girl with none at all.

"What's it like where you live?" she asked catching me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Is it any better than this place or is it no better?"

I stayed silent for a while "I'm not really sure" I finally replied "I'm not really allowed to go out but I heard that the outside world is pretty dangerous" for me I mentally added.

She stayed silent

"Just like here huh?"

"Well I'm not really sure since it's from my perspective"

"If it's pretty dangerous, why are you here then? Did you fall?"

"Um…no, I kind of snuck out when no one was in the house to watch me. My guardians went out on a sudden urgent business there was no one home. I found this the perfect time to venture out and find more about the world"

She gave out a little laugh "so I guess we're in the same boat huh?"

I questioned what she meant by that

"It's nothing" she replied.

I stayed silent as the guardian came back.

"A proper introduction hasn't been given out yet has it?" she said as she got up and walked over to me. You can call me Ru, and this human here is my guardian of some sort. I'm hiding him in this world for reasons I cannot reveal but maybe one day I could" she extended her hand "what's your name?"

"You can call me Mikan" I replied as I extended my hand and we shook.

"So Mikan, let's not put your effort in coming here a waste" she said pulling me up. I'll show you around the safe parts of this neighborhood. Would you like that?"

I nodded in reply as together we exited the house. "We'll be going out. Don't know when to expect a return, take care" she said before leaving.

For the next hours she took me to places such as abandoned parks and movie theaters that were still good. We played around and ate onigiri that she had packed. It was evening before we decided to return back to Ouji's place. We were walking happily till suddenly we heard vultures crow up in the sky. We both turned up and saw a fancy carriage of some sort being hauled by 2 vultures. Ru-chan muttered a "Crap" and before I knew what was happening, she had pulled me and we ran.

We didn't' run long because soon we reached a familiar neighborhood.

"This is where we have to part" she said "it was nice meeting you and I hope we'll meet again. I can't give you the details on why we have to part but one day you'll know. The path ahead will lead you back to Ouji's place and the path across from here and a turn is where you had landed before. You should know your way right? Bye" she said as she ran the corner we had just turned from.

"Wait!" I shouted as I was about to run after her but a voice called me off guard.

"Mikan?" Tsubasa's voice called out as he turned the opposite corner. "Oh My God Mikan! So, this is where you were" he exclaimed as he hauled me up to his arms. Did you know how worried we were when we returned home to find no one and a note saying 'Hey Tsubasa-ni, Misaki-nee if I'm not home by the time you see this, don't worry I'll be fine. I just wanted to go exploring a bit. I'll be safe, brb'"

I sighed mentally as Tsubasa walked back the way he came from and I turned to the way Ru-chan went. "Hello Misaki? Yeah it's me, yeah I found her, see you in a little bit" Tsubasa said through a phone.

"Anyway, what were you thinking coming down here? It was enough to lose her and if we lose you I don't know what to do. You're in big trouble missy" Tsubasa continued to nag even though I wasn't paying attention.

When I returned home, I received the same lecture from Misaki on how dangerous what I did was and a bunch of other stuff. I was grounded for a week which is a first because I was never grounded.

The following night, Misaki told me about the other royal/ high people there was. That's when I found out that Ru-chan wasn't Ru-chan. Instead, she was Hotaru Imai, princess, ranked 3 in the devils world.

3 weeks after, I received Kazusa as a gift from the higher ups.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Short I know, but how was it? I won't be expecting much since I haven't updated in a while but if I don't have at least one, I think I'm going to cry. The next chapter is already started but since I don't remember what I was going to write it might take a while. Please review to keep my spirits up. Being a high school student isn't easy…

Terms that I had inside the story:

Da Tenshi: fallen angel

I would like to thank the following:

Those who reviewed:

domino90: thanx

yhuraddictionx3: lol really?

dreamwishstarx3: It's Genius which I doubt I am.

Kiri Ketchup: Fish? O_O

Sumire no kimi:thanx

Shiro-Tenshi563 x2: I'll try… sorry it's so late though

ArchAngelo3o8 x2: Thanx, though I didn't put much effort I think

Death-Angel-of-Anime: thanx, and I'll try

Mwaetht: I'm sorry it took so long

Those who added this story to their alerts:

dreamwishstarx3

Kiri Ketchup

Sumire no kimi

Shiro-Tenshi563

ChocoStar

Death-Angel-of-Anime

mwaetht

Those who added this story to their favorites:

yhuraddictionx3

dreamwishstarx3

Kiri Ketchup

Shiro-Tenshi563

wolfmoon69

ChocoStar

Death-Angel-of-Anime

mwaetht

Those who added me on author alert:

Kiri Ketchup

Death-Angel-of-Anime

Those who added me to their favorite authors list:

Kiri Ketchup

wolfmoon69

Death-Angel-of-Anime

CutiePrincessPikachu

AnimeGurl-KimiChi

Thanx so much all of you! I hope you are still around to see this story and I sincerely apologize for the VERY late update. If you still support me I will actually cry. In the meantime new readers, please make me feel better by reviewing. Pretty please?


End file.
